This invention relates to wiring devices and particularly to electrical angle plugs.
It has long been realized that it is frequently desirable to have an electrical plug whose blades are oriented at substantially 90.degree. from the direction in which the electrical cord extends from the plug housing so that the cord is not as subject to damage in use. A variety of angle plug configurations have been used or proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,984,181; 2,425,679; 2,869,102; 3,137,536; 3,335,395; and 3,747,049. Improvements are desirable in the variety of angular positions that are available and in the simplicity of construction.